Technology
Over the preceding centuries, the physical and magical laws of Cyona have been dissected and codified to the point that they are exploitable at every level of society. What was once the exclusive purview of wizards and tinkerers toiling away in towers and dungeons now belongs to the common man, whether by his own hand or by an increasingly affordable array of enchanted objects. __TOC__ =Fire Arms= Once upon a time, killing a man at a hundred yards took either years of study or a strong and steady arm. Now all that is required is a straight bore and sufficient powder. Aeburn Irons Dismark's and, many consider, the world's finest producer of instruments of death, the Aeburn motto is "strike once. Strike true. Leave nothing standing." Ferbolt The Republic's premier fire arms manufacturer, a Ferbolt is ready and reliable when trouble arrives. =Communication= Communication is the backbone of any society, doubly so for a world spanning empire. While airships ease the task of transporting letters and packages, a few faster solutions have sprung up. Sendaphore A network of sending stations that can deliver brief message nearly anywhere in the world in moments. For a nominal fee, they can even divine your recipients location and deliver it directly. Archo A budding technology has discovered that it is possible to enchant an object to cast a 'blank' version of a spell that will conform to a second casting at a distance. The uses for such an arcane echo, or archo, are still being explored, but there has been limited success using distance archoed illusions to communicate. =Power= Nothing is self sustaining. These are the technologies that keep the world turning. Auto-Thaumic Generator Long the last word in enchantments, an autothaum pulls latent thaumic power from the environment and converts it into the arcane energies devices use. While this effectively mimics the process living spellcasters use, it does so inefficiently and is extraordinarily expensive to create, especially on the scale needed for handheld items. Gyro-Thaumic Generator A revolutionary power source that uses various physical processes to encourage the distillation of thaumic energies orders of magnitude more efficiently than AT power. Being promoted at the Alta Siria World's Fair through a city wide installation of arcane lighting and a personal demonstration by inventor Arnimo Floras. Arcanae This valuable substance has absorbed and distilled arcane energies for time beyond measure. Various processes can refine it even further, until a palm sized stone is pure enough to dump power directly into devices for weeks before running dry. Technically a renewable resource, but only on geological time scales. Quartz Conducting Rubber tubing packed with quartz powder is surprisingly good at transferring arcane power without leakage. =Transport= As methods of transit become cheaper and more ubiquitous, trade and travel are eased. Airships Once barely more than sea vessels held aloft by spheres of retro-gravitised lead, modern airships are sleek and sharp edged, designed to cut through the wind rather than sail by it. While most civilian vessels are still wood to cut down on weight, military ships are generally steel plated. Rollers While horses are certainly still used by most, they are rapidly falling out of style. Cities in particular are shifting to the use of Rollers, horseless carts driven by magic.